Notion de temps
by Kalisca
Summary: Une nuit comme les autres pour Bella et Edward. Lemon. PWP.


Ma première fic sur Twilight. ^^ Le rating M est pour le contenu sexuel.

**Notion de temps**

Le ciel était très beau ce soir-là, les étoiles l'illuminaient pour le rendre magnifique. Installé sur le toit, je respirai profondément l'air froid et luxuriant de la nuit. J'étais seul avec Renesmee, les autres étant tous partis chasser. Je m'étais repu plus tôt cette journée là et n'avais donc pas eu besoin de les accompagner, et de toute façon, quelqu'un devait surveiller la petite. En fait, elle n'était plus si petite que ça, ayant le physique d'une fillette de 6 ans. Elle était si belle, dans les robes qu'Alice lui avait achetées, que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas de la plupart d'entre nous.

Elle dormait présentement, alors c'était pourquoi j'étais venu sur le toit pour admirer la voute céleste. J'étais là depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque je les entendis revenir, heureux de leur chasse. Je sus que Bella m'avait rejoint lorsque j'entendis ses pas presque inaudibles derrière moi. Je ne me retournai pas, et la laissai s'approcher pour s'asseoir à mon côté. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, puis elle prit ma main entre les siennes et souffla :

- C'est magnifique…

Je souris doucement et tournai la tête vers elle, contemplant son visage pâle et encore plus beau que les étoiles.

- Elles font pâle figure à côté de ta beauté.

Elle sourit à son tour, les joues légèrement rosies par le sang qu'elle venait d'ingérer.

- Nessie ne s'est pas réveillée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, elle a dormi comme un ange.

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle avança la tête pour m'embrasser tendrement.

- Alors on pourrait se mettre à notre activité nocturne…

Je ris et appuyai ma main contre sa nuque pour la rapprocher de moi. Je capturai doucement ses lèvres et nous nous embrassâmes longuement. Elle entoura mon cou de ses bras puissants et me serra contre elle. Notre baiser m'enflammait lentement mais sûrement, et j'avais envie d'elle. Ma passion pour elle ne semblait jamais se tarir, malgré toutes nos nuits que nous passions à faire l'amour. Je ne m'en plaignais toutefois pas, bien au contraire, j'adorais son corps svelte et flexible, et l'admirer lorsqu'elle était proche de l'orgasme était une pure merveille.

Nos jeux amoureux étaient des plus aventureux, nous découvrions des multitudes de façons d'emboîter nos corps, et c'était très amusant en même temps qu'intéressant de voir toutes les choses que Bella pouvait faire pour moi.

Je basculai lentement sur elle tout en continuant notre baiser et glissai une main sous son haut pour caresser la peau douce de son ventre. Ses mains à elle étaient plongées dans ma chevelure et c'était un de mes points sensibles, alors je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner, ce qu'elle trouvait bien sûr très amusant. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et lorsque j'atteins son soutien-gorge, ce fut elle qui se mit à gémir.

Je caressai ses seins au travers, sentant les mamelons se durcir à mes touchers. Mes lèvres délaissèrent les siennes pour descendre sur sa gorge, embrassant sa carotide qui ne servait plus à rien. Elle pencha la tête pour me dégager la voie, et je la mordis un peu, pas assez fort pour lui faire réellement mal toutefois. Elle geint et ses doigts se crispèrent, tirant quelques unes de mes mèches au passage. Je grognai à mon tour et léchai la morsure que je lui avais fait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement.

Une de mes mains glissa sur son ventre, descendant pour atteindre son jean noir et je la pressai entre ses jambes. Un nouveau gémissement retentit, puis elle dit :

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire l'amour ici, Edward, nous sommes sur le toit de notre maison, et on pourrait réveiller Nesmée.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Je la lâchai et me relevai, lui tendant une main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Nous descendîmes de notre perchoir et courûmes à travers les bois jusqu'à atteindre notre clairière familière. Nous étions en plein mois de janvier, et pourtant nous ne sentîmes la neige alors que nous nous couchions dedans. Je repris ses lèvres douces et ce fut elle qui embarqua doucement sur moi, remuant légèrement des hanches. Je serrai sa taille pour la presser contre moi et elle glissa ses mains sur moi pour relever mon t-shirt. Je l'aidai à l'ôter, puis fis de même avec le sien.

Son soutien-gorge rose la quitta tout aussi rapidement, et je me mis à embrasser le galbe de ses seins, encouragé par ses gémissements. Ses mamelons étaient durcis contre mes lèvres et je les embrassai et les suçotai jusqu'à ce que ses hanches bougent plus vite contre moi, touchant mon érection prise dans mon jean. Je me mordis la lèvre, puis la fis basculer sous moi.

Ses cheveux mettaient en valeur sa peau blanche, ainsi que ses yeux rouges, et je l'admirai un instant. Elle était si belle, bien plus que lorsqu'elle était humaine, et je la trouvais déjà très belle quand elle l'était encore. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses côtes et arrivèrent à son jean. Je le dégrafai et le déboutonnai et elle m'aida à l'ôter, ainsi que son sous-vêtement tout aussi rose que son soutien-gorge. Elle était nue, offerte sous moi, et je caressai sa vulve sensible avant de laisser agir mes doigts sur sa boule de chair. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et je repris possession de sa bouche. Ses jambes entourèrent ma taille et elle me pressa contre elle. Un peu trop brusquement, mais je ne m'en plaignis pas. Mon sexe était pressé contre le sien, et je grognai avant de presser mon membre contre son entrée, la pénétrant lentement.

À chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, c'était toujours aussi bon. C'était les seules fois où j'avais chaud, malgré l'absence de transpiration. Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir ce que je ressentais pendant cet acte, il y a seulement quelques années. Aujourd'hui, j'en raffole. Ce sentiment d'abandon et d'amour extrême que je ressens pour Bella alors qu'elle gémit sous moi, c'était… une merveilleuse sensation.

Je tenais à faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, malgré le fait que 'ce moment' se multiplierait plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, et je la faisais languir avec mes lents mais profonds coups de reins en elle. À un moment, elle en eut marre et pressât ses mains contre mes fesses, m'obligeant à entrer complètement en elle. Elle me renversa dans la neige en m'embrassa et reprit mes mouvements, mais en une cadence plus rapide.

Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes pour m'occuper de son cou, une main dans sa chevelure tandis que l'autre voguait sur son dos et ses fesses. Elle gémissait délicieusement contre mon oreille, et je glissai une main sous elle pour la faire encore plus réagir. Elle se redressa sur moi en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, ses longs cheveux effleurant mes jambes. Ses hanches bougeaient en rotation à cause de mes caresses, mais elle eut aussi un spasme, ce qui me fit grogner de plaisir. Je me redressai contre elle et l'embrassai sur la carotide, pressant ma bouche contre après pour reprendre mon action de toute à l'heure. Je donnai des coups de reins contre les siens, et bientôt, ils s'accordèrent, allant à un rythme de plus en plus saccadé et irrégulier.

Elle était magnifique à contempler, dans son moment de jouissance, alors même que j'en approchais, je ne pouvais fermer les yeux pour cesser de la regarder. Sa gorge blanche était tendue, vibrant sous le gémissement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres que je savais entrouvertes, ses seins frémissaient à chacune de ses respirations saccadées, son ventre avait des spasmes dû à son puissant orgasme, et ses frémissements autour de moi m'amenèrent définitivement au Septième Ciel pendant un long et délicieux moment, m'agrippant à Bella durant cet instant.

Je me laissai retomber sur la neige après, son corps sur le mien, toujours liés ensemble. Elle posa sa joue chaude sur mon torse haletant, et je me mis doucement à parcourir sa chevelure de ma main alors que nous reprenions par habitude notre respiration, même si cela nous était complètement inutile. Ses doigts faisaient des motifs sur ma peau, légers comme tout.

Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, dans un bien-être post-orgasmique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève soudainement, m'embrassant tendrement. Je souris, sachant ce qu'elle voulait, et la renversai dans la neige, reprenant notre baiser. Toujours en elle, je commençai à bouger à nouveau, mon torse frottant sa poitrine à chacun de mes mouvements. Elle gémit sourdement et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser.

À nouveau, comme à toutes les nuits depuis plus d'un an, nous fîmes l'amour jusqu'à ce que le soleil se montre à l'horizon. Arrivé le matin, nous nous rhabillâmes après s'avoir enlacés et caressés pendant un long moment, puis retournâmes à la maison pour s'occuper de Nessie. Notre passion s'éteignit quelque peu pendant la journée, et nous supportâmes de ne pas nous toucher jusqu'au prochain crépuscule.


End file.
